A fuel processing system includes a fuel processor that produces hydrogen gas from a carbon-containing feedstock. Examples of suitable fuel processors include steam reformers and autothermal reformers that utilize a reforming catalyst to produce hydrogen gas from the carbon-containing feedstock and water. The system may, but does not necessarily, include a fuel cell stack that produces an electrical current from the hydrogen gas produced by the fuel processor.
Examples of suitable carbon-containing feedstocks include hydrocarbons and alcohols. Methanol is an ideal feedstock for use in a fuel processing system, especially when the hydrogen gas produced in the fuel processor is delivered to a low-temperature fuel-cell stack, such as fuel cell stacks that include proton-exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cells or alkaline fuel cells.
However, methanol also poses health hazards because it is a toxic alcohol (by inhalation of vapors, contact with the liquid, and ingestion of the liquid). Methanol also has very little odor. Because of this, it is difficult to smell methanol if it is spilled or leaks from a storage device, fuel processor, transport conduit, or the like. Therefore, there is a need for a suitable method for detecting methanol that leaks, spills, or is otherwise unintentionally released. Conventional odorants used with natural gas are not suitable for use in fuel processing systems because these odorants are alkyl thiols that poison the reforming catalyst, thereby destroying the utility of the fuel processor.